The Sword in the Stone: the Series
The Sword in the Stone: the Series is a new Disney animated series based off of the Disney animated movie, the Sword in the Stone and follows the life of Arthur (now a teenager) as he tries to run his kingdom with his friends Merlin and Archimedes by his side. The series would also introduce new characters such as Arthurs soon-to-be-queen, Guinevere who in this series is a peasant girl who Arthur always had a crush on, the Knights of the Round Table, who Arthur has to try and ear the trust of, and the evil sorceress, Morgan Le Fay, who was an arch rival of both Merlin and Madame Mim. Characters Arthur: The young king of Camelot now a teenager. Arthur has trouble running his kingdom and throughout most episodes, tries to learn what it means to be a true leader and discovers many interesting thing about the world around him. Merlin: The great wizard of Camelot and Arthur's main tutor. Merlin continues to teach Arthur about the world and about what's right to do. Though usually, he lets Arthur discover these things on his own, Merlin and his magic is always there to lend a hand if need be. Archimedes: '''Merlin's owl sidekick who is always around whenever he is. Both he and Merlin constantly bicker about things. But he also provides education for the young King Arthur. '''Guinevere: '''A new character introduced in the show. Arthur and her used to be good childhood friends before she moved to another kingdom. Eventually, she return to Camelot where she and Arthur try to rekindle their friendship, which eventually blossoms into love. Guinevere is very adventurous and often likes to invite Arthur on many adventures through the kingdom. '''Sir Lancelot: One of the Knights of the Round Table. Lancelot is the strongest of the knights, and also the most loyal to Arthur's command. Sir Galahad: '''One of the Knights of the Round Table. Rather than fighting, Galahad likes to write poetry and is one of the more sensetive of the the knights which brings redicule from the other knights. '''Sir Gawain: One of the Knights of the Round Table. Sir Gawain is known for his brutal fighting style and stubborness. He generally disrespects Arthur, but never to the point where he has villainous intentions. Sir Bedivere: One of the Knights of the Round Table: A friend of Sir Kay, the two often like to get into mishaps together. Unlike Kay though, he respects his king and is willing to follow him every step of the way. Sir Kay: Arthur's foster brother who always picks on him and lives with him in the castle. After Arthur was crowned king, Sir Kay was invited to join him as one of the Knights of the Round Table. He still has mutual direspect towards Arthur, though he does learn to accept him as king. Sir Percival: One of the Knights of the Round Table. Percival is one of the more civilized knights in the group and often ticks off the other knights with his snooty attitude. Sir Dagonet: One of the Knights of the Round Table. Once a court jester, Dagonet eventually proved himself a noble warrior and was promoted into the Round Table position. Thought a knight, he still takes pride in pulling pranks on the other knights. Sir Ector: Arthur's foster father who also live in the castle with him. Sir Ector often provides Arthur with really bad advice which erupts some comedic arguments between him and Merlin over whose advice is right. Sir Pellinore: '''A friend of the royal family who often drops by the castle to bring news about certain events taking place in other lands. In this series, he seems to have a deep obsession with hunting down the Questing Beast. '''Madame Mim: One of the main antagonists of the series. Mim rarely visits the kingdom of Camelot, but when she does, it's always to spread chaos and discord. Merlin and her have had a rivalry that goes way far back. But though she is a villain, if an even more powerful force threatens to upstage her, she usually is forced to ally with Merlin and Arthur. Morgan Le Fay: The major antagonist of the series. Morgan seeks to take over Camelot and rule it as her own. She has had a rivalry with many other sorcerors including Merlin and Madame Mim. But she wants nothing more than to see Arthur destroyed. It is revealed later in the series that she was Arthur's half-sister which explains her hatred toward him. Mordred: Morgan's talking vulture and rival to Archimedes. When a fight is about to go down, Morgan can use her powers to transform Mordred into a vicious dark warrior who can defeat many opponents at once. The Lady of the Lake: '''The only other sorceror more powerful than Merlin himself. The wizard is also smitten by the beautiful woman and constantly tries to enchant her, often leading to comedic events. The Lady of the Lake also share the same feelings toward Merlin and very kind to all including King Arthur. '''Igraine: Arthur's mother who was long thought to have been dead after the death of King Pendragon. But in one episode, she returns to Camelot and tries to make up for all the times she hasn't been a part of her son's life. Morgan also has mixed feelings about seeing her mother again. Ignus the Odiferous: One of the few antagonists of the series. A barbarian leader who constantly tries to declare war on the kingdom. But his army is small and none of them are intelligent in the slightest. The Questing Beast: A mysterious monster who is apparently impossible to kill. But Sir Pellinore is determined to capture it. The Questing Beast has the head of a snake, the body of a lion and is an incredible potent hunter. Category:TV Shows